Walking Away
by wellwritten
Summary: What if Castle didn't really go to the Hamptons that fateful summer?
1. Chapter 1

Walking Away

_Author's Note: Go watch Deadly Game, then come read this one. _

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Richard Castle, world famous mystery writer, pressed the button to take the elevator down, away from the 12th, away from his friends, away from her.

"She's happy with him and I need to accept it. There's nothing more pitiful than a man following around a beautiful woman who clearly has no interest in him. Isn't that what you said?"

Gina reached out and placed her hand on Rick's forearm. "I said that to make you write, not to tell you to give up hope."

"There is no hope that she will suddenly see me as anything more than a nuisance and fall into my arms. I've accepted it."

"I think you're reading this situation wrong. I thought she seemed upset."

"She told me to have a nice summer and we shook hands. How did you get upset from that?"

"Rick, why did you formulate this elaborate charade?"

"You said you didn't mind."

"And I didn't. I don't. But you made her think we were going off to the Hamptons together as a couple."

"I didn't want her to think I was leaving because I couldn't take seeing her and Demming together. The last thing I want is her pity."

"Rick—"

"Or yours. Thank you for helping me, Gina. You're a good friend and an excellent publisher. Now go back to your fancy power lunches and I'll go nurse my wounds and finish the book."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you again. I owe you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kate struggled to keep control of her emotions. She could feel the concerned looks coming from the Captain, Lanie and the boys on the other side of the door.

Walking to her desk, she thought through the situation. Logic only, she told herself, don't think about how foolish you feel. He asked you and you basically said no. He's a healthy male and he has every right to take any woman he wants to the Hamptons. You have Tom.

You _had_ Tom.

So now you have no one, but your feelings are not hurt. It just wasn't meant to be. Castle may not even be coming back at all. The thought made her gut clinch uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and let the fear subside. He was going to come back, in the fall. He said so.

At least she hadn't gotten the words out that she'd been trying to prepare in her mind since breaking it off with Demming. _Hey Castle, I've changed my mind, I'd love to go to the Hamptons with you. Hey, did I mention I'm in love with you? _

She could only imagine the look of pity that would have shot across Castle's face.

Speaking of pity, she turned back to where her friends had watched the whole scene play out. They all smiled at her as they returned to their desks or back to their offices.

"Hey Esposito, where are you on the case notes?"

"Everything's in the system, just need you to look over it, boss.

"Great, thanks!" she faked a smile, and focused on her computer to access the reports.

"Beckett?"

"Yes, sir?" she plastered another big smile on her face and turned toward the Captain.

"You just wrapped up a case, and the boys can finish up. Why don't you go on home?"

"I'm fine, sir. Really."

_To be continued. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Away – Chapter 2

"How long has it been since you've left this apartment?"

"Mother, please, not now."

"I can't watch you get more and more shaggy," she said reaching up to tug at his beard, "wondering if your bathrobe is going to become permanently attached to your body."

"Then leave."

"Richard!"

"How I choose to spend my time is my business. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay here."

"Have you tried to call her?"

He looked up at her with an expression of pure annoyance.

"Well, does she even know that you didn't go to the Hamptons?"

Castle stared at his keyboard and typed, mindlessly, hoping she would get the message and leave him alone.

Martha threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Of course she doesn't."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Beckett?"

"What?" she snapped, then realized that it was her boss that was talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Captain Roy Montgomery sat down in Castle's chair, leaned back and propped his ankle up on his knee.

Just like Castle used to.

"Have you talked to him?"

She sent him a puzzled look, or at least she tried to.

"Kate, don't punk a punk. You know who I'm talking about and I know you're upset about it."

"But I don't want to be."

"Of course you don't, but he's gotten under your skin, just like you're under his."

Beckett let out an unladylike snort, "Yeah, right."

"Trust me, you're under his."

"Then why did he leave?"

The Captain leaned forwad and put his large hand over hers. "I don't know."

"I do."

He was silent while she composed her thoughts.

"He invited me to the Hamptons, but I said no." Beckett leaned back in her chair, somewhat suddenly. "Captain, I'm sorry, this is highly inappropriate."

"Hey, I'm your friend too. Tell me the whole story. Let me help."

And so she did. Every sordid detail about Castle's invitation and their constant flirting. All about Demming. All about everything.

To be continued.


End file.
